


In The Dust

by Chokopoppo



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/F, only gay if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 12:39:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11148603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chokopoppo/pseuds/Chokopoppo
Summary: The seconds between Diana seeing Isabel and deciding to spare her, despite everything she had seen before that.





	In The Dust

**Author's Note:**

> A very short little drabble to get my foot in the door before I start working on a longer, more gratifying project for these ladies. Also, I think the shortest thing I've ever published on Ao3! Oh well. I'll get a longer number working next time.

Ares throws the woman at her feet, and Diana looks at her for the first time.

They are surrounded by a whirlwind of air and fire, carrying screams from British and German soldiers alike. A cacophony of agony and despair and defeat roars in her ears and whispers in her skull.

And before her, slumping against the asphalt of the landing strip, her mask stripped away from her at last, Isabel Maru stares up at her, defeat and humiliation in those dark eyes.

From faraway, Diana can hear her brother cry out her defects, the sins of her species which she embodies so thoroughly in every way. Their cowardice, their conceit, their violence and ugliness and anger. She hears his words, arms raised above her, ready to kill.

She looks at the deep gash in her face. Her agony. Her shame.

The world is quiet.

Diana does not see cowardice in her eyes - the woman does not beg for her life, or tremble before her certain death. She does not see conceit in these last moments, either. She sees…nothing.

Though she knows Maru’s errors and her sins, though she has walked through the gas and seen the bodies of her victims, though she _knows_ this woman is a monster, she cannot see it. In front of her is an empty shell where a monster once was, naked and frightened and alone.

She cannot kill her like this. Not because she deserves redemption, but because Diana does.

When she runs, Diana pretends not to watch her go.


End file.
